Last Chance
by Klaine2904
Summary: Je me présente Blaine Anderson, étudiant de 20 ans à l'université. Gay. Vivant à Lima dans l'Ohio. Je suis sur le point de vivre la journée la plus étrange de ma vie. OS Klaine. Les personnage appartienne à la fox.


Je me réveil et je reconnais directement le bruit qui m'entoure. Le bip régulier. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un plafond blanc. Ensuite je sens cette odeur particulière. Plus aucuns doutes je suis allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne me rappel plus. Je me sens bien en faite. Même si à bien y réfléchir je ne sens plus mon corps. Je me sens comme léger. Mais ce sont des pleurs que j'entends là ! Je m'assois dans mon lit afin d'examiné la pièce d'un autre horizon. Mais c'est ma mère assise à côté de moi. Et c'est aussi elle qui pleurs. Je saute de mon lit, mais encore une fois je suis pris par une sensation étrange. Je me sens vraiment léger et je n'ai pas l'impression de toucher le sol. Je ne le sens pas sous mes pieds. Je m'agenouille donc devant ma mère mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle continuer de tenir sa tête entre ses mains. Le corps penché vers l'avant. J'essai donc de lui prendre les mains, mais les miennes passent entraver des siennes. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Que ce passe t'il ? J'appel « Maman ? » rien. « Maman tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît dis que tu m'entends ? » Mais toujours rien. Je commence à paniquer. Je me relève et me retourne vers mon lit. L'horreur…Comment es possible que je sois là debout devant ce lit avec moi allongé dedans ? J'ai vraiment une mine affreuse. Des tuyaux tas de tuyaux me relient avec ses machines dont j'avais reconnus le bruit à mon réveil. Un tuyau me sort également de la bouche et apparemment une machine m'aide à respirer. Je suis également recouvert d'hématomes dans le visage. Et enroulé à certains endroits dans des mètres de bandes. Qu'as t'il bien pu se passer ? A ce moment précis la porte s'ouvre et une dame, en blouse blanche, entre dans la pièce. Ma mère se lève et l'infirmière se dirige vers elle. Tout se passe sans qu'on me porte attention. A moi ! Pas à lui allongé là…même si c'est aussi moi ! J'entends alors leur conversation. Je peux certainement en apprendre plus sur ce qui sait passer.

« Madame Anderson, je viens vous apporter des nouvelles de votre fils. Malheureusement elles ne sont pas très bonnes. C'est constantes vitales ne sont pas stables. Le cœur à tendance à beaucoup ralentir à certains moments, et la tension artérielle aussi. Il a de multiples fractures du aux coups qu'il a encaissé. Avec la violence dont on lui à frappé la tête, il présente un traumatisme crânio-cérébral sévère. Il est, sur une échelle de 1 à 15, à 3. Cet hématome va comprimer le cerveau entraînant des symptômes neurologiques. Un tel hématome est souvent accessible par la chirurgiedécompressive, réalisée en urgence. Mais vu son l'état de ses constantes on ne peut rien envisager pour le moment. Je ne vais pas vous mentir Madame Anderson dans ce genre de cas, la mortalité est importante. En effet, le traumatisme crânio-cérébral grave entraîne généralement la mort dans plus de 50% des cas. »

Ma mère est en pleurs. Mais elle arrive à poser une seule question.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne peux pas me prononcer là-dessus mais profitez en au maximum. » Elle posa sa main sur ma mère quand elle lui dit ces derniers mots.

Tout me revenait à l'esprit maintenant. En sortant hier soir pour aller faire des cours à l'épicerie du coin, il y avait cette bande de mecs. Ils ont commencés à m'insulter de pédé, de tapette. Ensuite ils se sont jetés sur moi. J'ai tenté de me défendre mais, même avec mes cours de boxe, ils étaient trop nombreux pour moi. Alors c'était comme ça que ça avais fini !

Je réalise enfin que c'est mon corps qui est sur ce lit. Alors moi qui suis-je ? Personne ne peut me voir. Suis-je mon âme ? J'essaie par tous les moyens de rentré dans ce fichus corps, mais rien ! Rien ne fonctionne. Ma mère est au téléphone, elle explique à Carole qu'elle vient de se disputer avec mon père. Qu'il ne viendra pas. Que Kurt es rentré. KURT ? Mais oui, où est Kurt. Pourquoi es que je n'ai pas pensé à lui plus tôt ? Certainement parce que j'étais trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Mais maintenant que j'ai entendu son prénom, je ne peux plus arrêté de penser à lui. Je vais aller chercher Kurt il doit certainement être à l'appartement. Es qu'on sait passer à travers les portes comme dans les films ? Oui ça marche !

* * *

Je passe entraver la porte de notre appartement. Mon colocataire, mon meilleur ami, est là, assis sur le canapé. Il à l'air fatigué, et à certainement beaucoup pleuré, si on en juge par son si joli petit nez rouge. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont encore brillants et remplis de larmes, son regard est vide d'expression. Mais il reste toujours aussi beau. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu le courage de le lui dire. J'ai été lâche que pour lui avoué que je l'aimais. Que je voulais plus que de l'amitié avec lui. Je prends place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je vais juste attendre là. Il se retourne vers moi et pousse un hurlement.

« BLAINE » son visage est à la fois horrifier et joyeux. Mais il me voit ? N'es pas ?

« Kurt, -»

« Blaine, comment es possible ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, ni même sentit te poser sur le canapé. Et puis je viens de quitter l'hôpital. Il y a 30 minutes tu étais dans le coma et maintenant tu es là devant moi et tu n'as aucunes égratignures. Je rêve c'est ça ? » Il est affolé.

« Kurt, laisse-moi-t'expliqué. Il m'arrive un truc de dingue ! Je suis sorti de mon corps. »

« Ouais c'est ça je rêve. » C'est vrai que même moi j'aurais eu du mal à croire ce que je venais de dire.

« Kurt tu ne rêve pas. Je suis mon âme. Je suis passé entraver de la porte et tu ne m'as pas sentit car je n'ai plus de corps. Tu es le seul qui peut me voir. S'il te plaît même si ça te semble dingue fais-moi confiance. »

« Oui Blaine c'est dingue. Ce genre de chose arrive dans les filmes comme dans ''Si c'étais vrai'' mais, ça n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie. »

« Appel Carole. Ma mère vient de lui sonné avant que je ne quitte l'hôpital. Elle lui a dis que mon père ne viendrais pas…Kurt, fais le ! Fais-moi confiance. »

Kurt appel Carole, elle confirme ce que je viens de dire.

« Ok Blaine, ce truc est vraiment étrange. Mais je te crois. Je t'ai toujours fais confiance et on va trouver une solution ensemble ok ? »

Kurt as toujours les mots qu'il faut. Il sait toujours montrer compréhensif et as toujours été le plus mature de nous deux.

« Kurt, j'ai déjà essayé de rentrer dans mon corps mais il n'y as rien à faire. Ne perdons pas notre temps. Il est si précieux. Profitons en et discutons. Que t'as dis Carole sur mon état ?»

Si j'en étais encore capable je serais en pleurs à ce moment précis. Kurt me regarde effrayé par les mots que je viens de lui dire.

« Elle n'a rien dis. » « Blaine qu'es que ça veux dire ? Pourquoi es que moi je peux te voir ? »

Qu'étais je censé lui répondre quand même moi je n'y comprenais rien.

« Je ne sais pas, Kurt. Je ne comprends pas. » En faite si je pense que je viens de comprendre. Et si on m'offrait une dernière chance de lui dire que je l'aime. N'es pas ce qu'il se passe dans ses films ? Avant que les gens ne partent, leur âme cherche la paix. Et si c'étais ça pour moi de partir en paix ?

« Kurt, il Faus que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Oui Blaine je t'écoute » Il était si beaux, ses grand yeux bleus me fixant. Je pouvais voir ses cils bougés chaque battement de ses paupières. Une mèche de ses cheveux dorés, inhabituellement non-coiffé, lui tombais sur le front. Ses lèvres avaient l'air si douces. Et dire que je n'ai jamais pu les goûtés.

Je me mis à chanté, the first time i ever saw your face (la première fois que j'ai vu ton visage).

**The first time ever I saw your face**

_La toute première fois où j'ai vu ton visage,_

**I thought the sun rose in your eyes**

_J'ai pensé que le soleil se levait dans tes yeux_

**And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave**

_Et la lune et les étoiles étaient les cadeaux que tu avais donnés_

**To the dark and the endless skies my love**

_à l'obscurité et aux ciels sans fins mon amour_

**The first time ever I lay with you**

_La toute première fois où je me suis allongée avec toi_

**I felt your heart so close to mine**

_J'ai senti ton coeur si près du mien_

_« Kurt, dès la première fois où je t'ai vu, je suis tombé sous ton charme. Puis on as discuté on a appris à se connaître. On est devenus des amis, __les meilleurs amis__. Mais je voulais plus. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dis de peur de perdre notre amitié, de __te perdre__. Mais là je dois te le dire. Kurt je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis le début. »_

_Il pleurs, et il ne dit rien. Son silence me rend nerveux. Je me suis peut être trompé. Je n'aurais peut être pas du le lui dire. _

Il me regarde et il a les yeux brillants de larmes mais aussi d'étoiles.

« Blaine, pourquoi à t'il fallu attendre _çà _? Dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Sans même te connaitre. Mais j'avais peur de te le dire pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Blaine, je t'aime. »

A ce moment là je n'avais qu'une envie le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrassé. Et s'approche de moi et il veut me prendre dans ces bras. Mais c'est bras ce referme sur lui-même. Et moi où suis-je ?

* * *

« Blaine ? » Mais où est-il ? Il était là il y a une seconde et maintenant plus rien. L'hôpital ! Il y a du se passer quelque chose là bas. Il a certainement dû se réveiller et réintégrer son corps. J'y vais.

* * *

J'arrive en courant dans le couloir de la chambre de Blaine. J'aperçois sa mère devant sa porte. J'arrive à son niveau à court d'haleine. Son visage est si triste et elle pleurs.

« Oh Kurt…. » Elle se jette dans mes bras.

« Que se passe-t-il madame Anderson ? » Je suis totalement paniqué.

« Kurt c'est finis. Il nous à quitté… »

* * *

Ce que l'ont dis sur la mort es vrai. Avant de partir ce que j'ai vu défilé c'est tout ses moments passé avec lui ! Les plus beaux moments de ma vie. A s'aimer chacun en secret.

* * *

Fin

Voilà ma première OS est terminé. J'ai eu cette idée cette nuit et là voilà sur vos écrans. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai surtout beaucoup pleurée. J'espère vous avoir fais ressentir les mêmes émotions que les miennes lors de l'écriture. Laissé pleins de reviews. Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
